Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Duepetblust.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Duepetblustxe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop New Guinea Impatiens cultivars that have a uniform plant habit and attractive flower colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number 94-120-1, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number 94-208-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Duepetblust was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Rheinberg, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duepetblustxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duepetblustxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Upright, rounded and uniform plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Purple and red bi-colored flowers that are positioned above and beyond the leaves.
4. Dark green-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the selection 94-120-1. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the selection 94-120-1 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were stronger than plants of the selection 94-120-1.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had darker green leaves than plants of the selection 94-120-1.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were bi-colored whereas flowers of plants of the selection 94-120-1 were not bi-colored.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the selection 94-208-1. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Gernamy, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the selection 94-208-1 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were more compact than plants of the selection 94-208-1.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had darker green leaves than plants of the selection 94-208-1.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were bi-colored whereas flowers of plants of the selection 94-208-1 were not bi-colored.
Plants of the new Impatiens are similar to plants of the cultivar Guadeloupe, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,001, in flower color. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Guadeloupe in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were slightly taller and had longer internodes than plants of the cultivar Guadeloupe.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens were more freely branching than plants of the cultivar Guadeloupe.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Guadeloupe.
4. Plants of the new Impatiens were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar Guadeloupe.
5. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens was more intense than flower color of plants of the cultivar Guadeloupe.